


Never Be Alone

by marvelswans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Auntie Nat, Drabbles, Fluff, TonyNat friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelswans/pseuds/marvelswans
Summary: A series of drabbles based around Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff being best friends! Each one will have its own individual summary posted in the notes section!





	Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble in my series centered around TonyNat! After seeing Endgame, I kept thinking about how much I’m going to miss them, so I started writing short little one shots for those who are going to miss them too! If you have any prompts or requests, you can send them to me on Twitter (@BLACKWLDCWS) or send them to my curiouscat (www.curiouscat.me/johanssons)! 
> 
> This first drabble is based on (minor spoiler!!) the scene where Natasha, Steve, and Scott go to see Tony, but rewritten to include bonding and Auntie Nat! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This is unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine!

When they pull up to the lake house, Natasha practically jumps out of the car the minute Steve cuts the gas. It’s been almost two weeks since she’d seen her little bug and she was anxious to see her bright smile again. 

Her warm greeting was halted when the stormy showdown between Steve and Tony started. The redhead couldn’t help but roll her eyes as the testerone fest of hurt feelings and unspoken words unfolded before her and Scott. It was ridiculous and frankly, she was sick of the kindergarten behavior between her boyfriend and best friend. 

Her frown of annoyance quickly turned into a grin when she saw the pink blanket in Tony’s arms to start to wriggle. Steve’s eyebrows shot up in a clear state of confusion. He had been very clear that Tony’s business was Tony’s business, so she had never bothered divulging the little secret currently whining to her father about wanting to go hug Auntie Nat. 

“Tony, would you let my niece come hug me already?” Natasha said with a smirk, cocking her hip out in a display of fake attitude. 

He gave a dramatic sigh and set his daughter on the ground, not able to stop the bright smile on his face as Morgan dashed over to the redhead.

“Hi Auntie Nat!” the tiny girl squealed as Natasha scooped her in her arms, giving her a spin before settling her on her waist. 

Steve reached out to place his hand on the car for support, suddenly feeling a bit light-headed. Apparently, Stark had had a child for five years and his girlfriend had been apart of it. He knew it was his own fault, his own stubborn head, but he couldn’t help but feel a sting. 

“You better just be here for ice cream and princess movies,” Tony called down to the trio. 

“That’s all I came for,” Natasha responded with a smile, walking up the porch to duck into a hug from her friend. “Can’t promise anything for them,” she muttered quietly in his ear. 

Tony sighed and motioned his head to Steve and Scott as an unspoken invite to enter the house. “Pepper’s just finishing up lunch. Ants eat mac ‘n’ cheese, right?” 

“We prefer tacos, but it’ll do,” Scott answered with a shrug, oblivious to the sarcastic wit of Tony Stark. 

The group had gathered near the dining room table after lunch, Natasha smiling warmly as she looked around her. She was pleasantly surprised at how well Tony and Steve were seeming to be getting along. They had exchanged words in the kitchen after Tony had asked for the super soldier’s help carrying out the bread rolls, but both had emerged with tentative smiles on their faces. Seeing Steve interact with Morgan made Natasha’s heart swell with love. He was caring and attentive and just as adorable with the girl as she had always imagined him to be. 

“Captain America with a cute little girl is quite the sight, huh?” Tony asked as he slipped into the seat next to her. 

“Pretty sure it’s half of America’s fantasy,” Natasha quipped back. 

Tony let out a snort before settling into his chair, watching his daughter listen in a trance as Steve related a story to her. An unconscious expression of sadness passed briefly over his features, but not brief enough to escape Natasha’s notice. 

“I’m sorry it had to happen this way,” she said softly, placing her hand gently over his arm. “I know we didn’t come to catch up. I know he didn’t want to come to catch up, but I’m glad we are. Glad you guys are.”

It was quiet for a few minutes, the two of them watching Morgan and Steve play, watching Pepper listen to a story Scott was enthusiastically telling. It was peaceful for a minute. It was almost like things were the same as they had been. A family. A big, semi-functioning family of superheroes, of lovers, of friends. 

“It’s never gonna be the same, is it?” Tony finally said. 

“No,” Natasha said with a sigh. “Things have changed. Some for the better,” she gestured to little Morgan with her head. “Some for the worse.” Her eyes drifted to a framed photo of Tony and Peter hanging on the wall. “But we tried are best. And we still are.”

Tony smiled softly and took a sip of the lemonade Pepper had placed before him at the start of the meal. “One thing’s never changed though.”

“Which would be what, Tony?” the redhead asked with a smile. 

“You’re still here,” he replied, wrapping an arm around the spy next to him. “I’m really glad you are.”

“Me too.” Natasha said, leaning her head on his shoulder as she looked around at their family around them, gentle tears arising in her eyes. “Me too.”


End file.
